What if I knew everything about the future
by samijackson
Summary: Dean still remembers the day he decided to leave his family. Since he was four years old he could see into the future. But not only one future…no he could see into every possible future if you change only one small thing thousand of different futures would arise. AU Mary will be alive . Dean will become a hunter


CHAPTER 1

Dean

Dean still remembers the day he decided to leave his family. Since he was four years old he could see into the future. But not only one future…no he could see into every possible future if you change only one small thing thousand of different futures would arise. The moment he knew his mother would be pregnant he knew a Demon would come and what the possible outcomes would be. Dean knew about his mothers past and about monster. He knew that everything is real and he knew how he could stop the demon. That day he prayed. His mother always told him that angels were watching over them and he knew that his mother does not know how true that was. She did not believe that angels would come to earth and played a major role in his and his brother's life, if he did not change the outcome of the evening of Sammy´s sixth month birthday. So he prayed for the safety of his mother, his brother and his father. He was only four years old and knew more than most of the people on earth. Each day he prayed until one evening. This evening he got an answer for his pleas.

It was midnight a week before the demon with the yellow eyes would come and would possible kill his mother and change his brother. Dean was too worried to sleep and decided to pray again. He never gave up the hope that the angels who watched over them would come and safe them. Because he knew that was one of the possible futures. Dean got out of his bed and kneeled in front of it. He closed his eyes and prayed to God. He knew the time would come where God will leave heaven because he wants to test his children. But now…now God was still there, so Dean prayed. He told God about his day and pleaded again to save his family. This night felt different to Dean. It felt like he was heard and that his pleas would be taken care of. Suddenly a blinding light erupted behind Dean´s closed eyes. After it died down he opened his eyes and saw a tall dark blond man with a muscled build and beautiful green eyes that had the same color as Deans had. The most stunning thing about the man were the enormous with wings, six on each site. They filled the whole room and filled it with light. Dean knew who this man was and he knew his pleas are about to be answered.

"Hello Michael" said Dean with respect and a small smile on his face

" Dean Michael Winchester. It is nice to meet you. I have never seen a human with such a beautiful soul and hearth as you. I came here to answer your pleas. You wish to safe your family from the demon who could destroy the safe and happy life your mother wants but as you know and she should know that the supernatural will never leave the life of a hunter. She does not even have salt lines nor any other protection. Your mother is a nice but way too naïve woman. You have an extraordinary gift Dean without it your family would be damned. You saw what could happen and you prayed to us and to our father to help you. And we will. I will send some of heavens guards to kill the demon. But Dean with this gift you will never have an ordinary life. Other demons will be after you and even hunters will hunt you if they deem you dangerous. The other thing is that your brother is still the vessel of Lucifer and my brother will definitely find a way to get out of hell „explained Michael to Dean with a serious frown on his face.

"What can I do to protect them?" asked Dean with so much worry on his face

"I attract Demons with my powers" said Dean

" The only thing I can do besides killing the demon is to hide your powers but if you reach a specific age you would be too powerful and even I can not hide your gift anymore and demons would knew about it." said Michael

" The only thing I can do is to leave my family before my power breaks through the hiding" said Dean

" When that day comes I shall accompany you and train you the ways of a hunter" said Michael with a small sad smile on his face

" It seems I have no other choice" said Dean and looked too serious for a boy his age,

" Take this" said Michael and got a golden pendant out of the air. This is the strongest protection I can give you. It will hide your gift from others till you reach 17 years of age. The moment it stops hiding you I will come and get you away from here.

" I understand" replied Dean

" See you soon, little Hero" said Michael and left

Dean was alone in his dark room. He knew he needed to learn everything he could before his 17th birthday. To protect his family he would do everything.


End file.
